


【ダソキバ】他站在床边

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	【ダソキバ】他站在床边

他醒来的时候，心电图波动了一下，随即恢复平常。这个时间气温应该有点低，至少在他记忆中是这样的。地板应该很凉。他赤脚站了好一会儿才想起这件事情。他低头看了看自己的脚，确实是站在地板上的。医院里的那种瓷砖地板，它们遇上冷空气时，简直就像正在形成冰晶。没人给他留下拖鞋。唯一的一双鞋在不远处供访客休息的沙发下整齐地放着，已经脏得不成样子，吸满了尘土，他仔细看了看，还发现了一些暗褐色的小碎块。  
他光脚走动了两下，继续观察这个房间：沙发扶手上搭着他的披风和衣服，披风有些拖地，但暂时没人费心把它捡起来。一些药瓶被遗留在了铁架上。床头柜上有一个空置的花瓶和他的帽子，精灵球零散地摆在旁边。他伸手摸了摸那只最熟悉的，感到里面的生命正在缓慢地恢复能量。他把手拿开。病例单夹在床尾，他猜测上面大概写着失血过多一类的诊断，在下面签字的可能是他的弟弟，也可能是索妮娅，毕竟她是能最快赶到这里的人中，和他最亲近而且最年长的了。不是说没有再一种可能——  
门把手被按动了，他转过身，让光在他的身上打开：是护士。她看起来忧心忡忡，通常而言，只有在看一个无可救药的病人时，她们才会露出这样的表情。她蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，即便她根本没必要这么做——如果只是在一个昏迷的病人旁边让宝可梦大喊大叫就能够把他弄醒，整个伽勒尔地区的医院则可以空出五分之一的床位。  
丹帝猛地回过身，这才意识到躺在病床上的人的容貌。他深吸一口气。护士动作利索地更换了吊瓶，绕到床尾翻看单子，然后像来时那样轻地走出去，小心翼翼地关上门。丹帝听见她在门外叹了口气。  
房间里安静得出奇。除了声音，还有什么东西也呈现出半凝固的状态。他凝视着自己的脸：紧闭的，筋疲力竭的，还有些狂热残存，但更多的是另一种情绪，自从开始他的训练生涯以来，他第一次迎接这种情绪，像是迎接一只迟来的宝可梦一样，既准备十足，又手足无措。  
他清楚记得的：黑暗，骨骼，充斥着膨胀感的身体——就好像有人把空气打进他的血管里。那些火光，他分不清究竟来自于哪里。门再次打开了，他被火一样的光线烫了一下，回过神来。他侧头，看见了他的弟弟。他忧心忡忡的弟弟，身后跟着他弟弟忧心忡忡的劲敌和那个忧心忡忡的护士。他看着他的弟弟：背着背包，手里还握着一个精灵球，大概是那个他最亲密的伙伴。望着赫普的视线，他前所未有地清楚意识到他的弟弟长大了，几乎完全褪去了“丹帝的弟弟”这层旧皮。他的弟弟从诞生的那一刻起就在不停地努力褪去这层皮，比别人家的弟弟或者妹妹更加辛苦。现在，他对另一个人，另一个一直以来都比他年长、比他强大、让他全心全意信任的人的担忧，让他彻底地成熟了。丹帝露出一个微笑。  
赫普走进房间时同样悄无声息。丹帝想帮他把发丝里的土灰捋掉，就像以前一样，但他躺在那里，沐浴在赫普的担忧下动弹不得。他看着赫普把手覆在他的手背上，打量他的脸。赫普的手在颤抖。他回过头，张了张嘴，最终什么也没说。他站起来时背对着丹帝，手臂飞快地掠过他的脸。他们出去了。  
从走廊透进来的光线消失后，声音取而代之。赫普听起来像是正在被炙烤：“大哥他——”停顿了几秒，仿佛正在口腔里把已经成型的语句揉捏成另一个形状：“他一定会醒过来的，对吧？”  
“我想是的，”护士回答。  
“大哥他——”赫普说，没有说下去。他总能坦诚自己的不足和落败却难以坦诚他哥哥的。尤莉也许把手搭在了赫普的肩膀上，丹帝听见一声沉闷的叹息被淹没在走廊里，接着是远去的脚步声。他感到自己的心也正在逐渐沉没和远去。  
他听见走廊一阵窸窣，护士的脚步声——他已经记住了她的声音，左脚总是比右脚重一些——折返，紧跟着的是一双厚底高跟鞋，脱去了平时的悠闲和稳定，它听起来像是某种幽灵。他在门被打开以前退到了阴影里，但索妮娅进来时，走廊没有开灯。她站在病床前，看起来冻坏了似的抱着自己的双臂。丹帝知道她这时渴望来电汪能被抱在怀里，那个厚实的小东西，充满活力，而且又温暖又毛茸茸。  
她静静地看着他，眼睛一刻不停地在说话。是失望吗？还是难过？在曾经，他们一起挑战波普拉时，她答对了三题而他答对了一题；那个时候她对她自己流露出类似的目光，但仍然不一样。  
“你真是一点都没有变，”她的声音很轻，但听上去很重，“那么的……”她的眉毛撇下去，丹帝发觉她的头发梳错了。“让人捉摸不透。不知道该说你勇敢还是鲁莽，虽说这就是你，或许也没什么不好的，但……”她闭上眼睛，低下头。  
“算了，”过了很久，她说，“好好休息吧，英雄大人。”  
护士把门仔细地关好。丹帝从阴影里走出来。  
他像索妮娅那样走到自己的病床旁，垂下头注视昏迷的自己。脸上多了伤口，这是当然的，但喷火龙一定承受了比他更多的伤害。造成大量失血的伤口被掩盖在被子下。他看上去那么单薄。这是他头一次如此旁观地不作为冠军和无敌的训练家丹帝，而是作为一个人去审视丹帝。有时你被从自己身上被剥离出来不见得是坏事。  
这算是一场失败吗？他问冠军丹帝，还是说他已经赢得了一些什么？这算是赢得吗，又或者，在他职责范围内，他既没有输，也没有赢？他或许可以就这么睡过去，但他不会，因为他清楚自己还在燃烧，他听得见引擎在他的身体里轰鸣的声音。但是在此之前他必须要搞明白：这究竟是怎么一回事？  
照进房间内的月光的位置发生了变化，现在他身体的一半陷在柔软的灰黑色的阴影里，另一半被那种钢一样的光照亮了。不仅是他，躺在床上的那个他也是这样。他开始寻找自己和这个病人之间的共同点：相同的热爱，相同的信念，相同的爱和相同的职责——他赋予自己的，而不是头衔赋予他的。外来的东西随着各种条件发生的改变和他本质上的东西发生的改变是不一样的。他的家人和亲密的朋友已然成为了他本质的一部分，他和这个病人的这部分也是相同的。还有另外一处他们完全相同的地方可以笃定，一个正在变成他本质的一部分的地方，或者说那个存在，或者说那个人——  
他没注意到门开了，奇巴纳走进来，穿过了他。奇巴纳看起来脏兮兮的，和他的披风不相上下。  
作为一位负责任的道馆馆主，你有时不得不选择一些东西而抛弃一些东西。同时作为一个独立的人，你又不得不抛弃另一些东西而选择一些东西。在此时我们说的是充沛的休息时间和常人必备的体面。奇巴纳的脸此刻看起来和多龙巴鲁托有一定的相似之处，虽说他的嘴唇的弧度使他呈现出一种相对温和的状态。想到这点，丹帝没忍住咧开嘴。人们在发现自己热爱的两样东西拥有某些相似之处时，很容易会露出这种表情，而丹帝——不管别人怎么说——尚且还是一个人。  
奇巴纳挠了挠头发，像是在酝酿。他歪歪头，作出通常在被丹帝击败后的动作：“你推荐的那个孩子和你的弟弟解决了大部分问题，他们确实有很强的实力，成长得很好。能够让你陷入苦战。不用担心，本大爷能搞定其他的。”  
他凑近了一些，手仍旧在外套口袋里。丹帝观察着他的腿，推测他大约有五个小时没有坐下过了。伤口一定没有很好地处理，但他肯定把自己的伙伴们照顾得很好。他的身上有熟悉的黏液残留，沙子和雨水的味道在他身上奇异地中和了。  
“这就是你，”他没头没尾地说了和索妮娅一样的话，“倒也不赖。我想击败的就是这样的你。”  
他对着床上而不是床边那个单薄而虚弱的丹帝如是说道。  
“这一次没办法在决赛上挑战你，但下一次我会击败你的。”  
他从口袋里抽出左手捂住嘴，眼睛闭上了，像是在打一个大大的哈欠。他维持了好几秒这个姿势，随后那只手从他嘴边滑落。他慢慢睁开眼睛，手轻轻拂过丹帝的额头。  
丹帝突然感到很困。虽然他的心脏在疯狂跳动，他的血液在沸腾，但这些热情就好像他赤脚下的地板的温度一样，离他又很遥远。他知道往后还有很长的一段时间，给……  
奇巴纳经过沙发时，余光瞥到了那条披风。他把披风拎起来，折了一次，然后搭回到原来的地方：“还以为你已经用它拖过地了。”  
丹帝不知道他具体是怎样出去的，他已经沉浸在一种模糊的意识状态里，仿佛自己是一块被涂抹开的颜料。他好像躺回了床上，又好像根本没有动；总之，像阳光包裹住他一样，有什么东西包容了他。  
丹帝醒来的时候，心电图波动了一下。他动了动手指，僵硬地转动脖子，那种感觉令他把自己想象成一条大岩蛇。  
“太慢了，丹帝，”他听见奇巴纳说。他笑了。阳光照进来了。


End file.
